Magic Doesn't Exist!
by lovefanfiction
Summary: What if Crabbe and Goyle met a stubborn, annoying muggle and Draco wasn't there to help? Goyle PoV


Magic Doesn't Exist!

By lovefanfiction

Rating: G

Characters: Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy and OC

Summary: What if Crabbe and Goyle met a stubborn, annoying muggle and Draco wasn't there to help? Goyle POV

* * *

Draco is late. Or…something. Because Draco is never late. He yelled that at me once. So Draco isn't late. But Crabbe- Crabbe can read clocks- Crabbe said Draco's usually here when the big hand is out to the righ…lef…out to the three-side, like that. He said when it points straight up, that's what makes the train leave.

The muggles are staring again. I hate the muggles. Sometimes they ask us questions. One has a look on her face like she's going to ask us questions. I hate that look, specially on muggles.

"What are you guys doing?" Yeah, now she has that look that means we should say something. Because she asked a question. Crabbe has that face that means he's going to answer. I think I look like I'm not going to.

"Waiting," Crabbe says.

"Oh. For what?"

I don't get what she means. Crabbe looks at me with that look that means I should answer. But we're not waiting for a what. We're waiting for Draco. Draco's not a what. I think. But the train is a what! "Train," I tell her.

She does that thing with her eyes. She kinda looks at the ceiling and breathes for a minute. I like that thing. Muggles do it and then they stop asking questions. That's a good thing. I hate when muggles ask questions.

But she's still there. She's stopped looking at the ceiling, she's looking at us. I want to hit her, because she's going to ask a- "So, where are you going on the train?"

Crabbe doesn't even have to look like he's going to answer. Cause he knows this one real good. "Hogwarts."

The muggle has a funny look on her face. It makes me feel sick. I seen that look before. The last muggle that did that look wouldn't leave until Draco came and told him to. "Hogwarts? I've never heard of Hogwarts before. I-"

"A-cause you're a muggle."

She does another look. The one that means she's going to be quiet and then she's going to start talking more.

"A what? Is that an insult? How rude! I've never done anything to you!"

What does she mean? She asked us questions. "You asked us questions." I sorta said it like a question. I hate when I ask questions that aren't questions.

Her face moves like Draco for a minute. Draco usually yells when he does that face. But she doesn't yell. Crabbe talks again. "You're a muggle. It means you're stupid and re-pull-solve and can't do magic."

When Crabbe was talking she opened her mouth like she was going to yell this time. But then she shut it when he said magic. Muggles know to be scared of magic.

"Magic? Ha! Magic doesn't exist!"

Or…they don't. Magic…doesn't exist? …What?

Crabbe is doing that thing with his eyes again that means he's going to say something. "No…Magic exists. That's what Hogwarts is for. For teaching magic."

"Magic can't possibly exist. Laws of physics, of nature, govern the planet! 'Magic' defies them, would make it so the entire planet would just collapse!"

"No," says Crabbe. I don't think he knows what all she said. I know I don't. But she's wrong.

"What do you mean 'no'? Let me guess, you think you can just make things vanish- poof! - into thin air?" She opened and closed her hands in Crabbe's face. I think it made him want to bite them.

Crabbe's looking at me. He never could vanish stuff. But I vanished a button last year. I nod at the muggle.

"Not possible! Idiots! What about the Law of Conservation of Matter? How does that work, then, if you're just making things disappear?"

"You... conjure stuff?"

She was giving us an even more angry look. And now she's using bigger and bigger words. She's got to be really mad that we could do magic. What's that word Draco would use? Jealous. She doesn't want magic to be real.

She's going a funny shade of red now and I think she might be sick. When Crabbe was that red at Christmas he got sick.

"…And what was the point of Newton's third law, huh? If you can just say a funny word and something starts moving? Without laws of physics everything would just- just move at random! And how about Hooke's law, does that not apply anymore? Can you just stretch any old thing however long-"

Crabbe looks like he's sleeping and standing at the same time. The hand is pointing straight down at the six. There's a muggle hopping up and down on one foot. I wonder why he's doing that.

I see Draco now. And Draco's not late but I wish he'd hurry and shut the muggle up. She's so scared of magic, she's getting sick. I don't like sick people. Except I didn't not like Crabbe when he was sick.

Draco is close now, but the muggle is busy talking lots. He smiles at us and holds up his wand. I don't know what he's going to do but I think it's a good idea.

Draco's mouth moves but I don't hear words. He's talking real quiet. And now the muggle is quiet. She's opening and closing her mouth and holding her throat. I wonder if she's trying to squeeze out the words.

"Draco," says Crabbe, "I don't think we-"

"Then don't think," says Draco. I like not thinking. I think I'll not think.

"That muggle asked us questions," I tell Draco.

"Why didn't you just walk away?"

I did that thing with my shoulders where I move them up and then down. Crabbe did it too.

Draco did that thing with his eyes. The thing that muggles do when they decide to stop asking me and Crabbe questions. Draco never asks us questions. I think that's why I like Draco. Dad told me I had to like him, because I can't sur... surv... live without him. But I think I'd like Draco anyway.


End file.
